Halo The New Breed
by Flashfox Tyrell05
Summary: Because of a freak accident with forerunner technology the human race may have a new weapon that can turn the tide of the war. Will he be the new start of a program that is similar to the Spartans or will he be a once in a life time chance. First 6 Chapters are the basic startings and explainations. Fem-noble 6. Spartan-2 encounters including Master Chief.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Halo ideas. The added parts I'm doing are all me

In a lab on the planet Reach was a young female professor of the name Professor Ellen Anders. She was dressed in her classic red and black no sleeve sweater, multi-pocket black pants, covering her black boots, with her personal open button white science coat covering everything. Holding up her pad in her arm she was going over the massive amount of data she collected from the person in front of her. Sitting in front of her was a light brown skin man with an amazingly tone body having black hair in a low cut, pure blue eyes, and was wearing only shorts.

He was the result of a accident involving forerunner technology and a fox bite. It was unfortunate he couldn't remember what happened and how this change happen to him but it did. He was staring at the scientist in front of him who was reading data off her tablet before she looked away and at him.

"Ok Brown. Step down and transform. I want to gather more data on your other form" she spoke as more scientist and a few doctors came in followed by a few engineers. Stepping down showing his height to be around 7 feet he looked down at her with a smirk.

"Do I get a special treat if I do?" he asked as she glared at him with a blush on her face. Before she could even reply the doors reopened for a large crowd of people to come in gaining everyone's attention. Walking in were quite a few people in business suites, a bunch of Admirals which two where recognized as Holland and Hood, a blonde hair female in a lab coat which was recognized as Dr. Hasley with a few of her workers in the creating of the Spartan project, and bringing up the rear were 29 Spartan II. From the side door another female having long black hair by the name of Dr. Williams who was the creator of the Spartan III came walking in with her helping team and large amount of her Spartans.

"What is all this about?" spoke Dr. Anderson as a Admiral came up to her. "Dr. Anderson you message us a while back asking for funding on a project that you say is as good as or better than the Spartan project. We gave you a certain amount of funding for it because of your past accomplishments. We are all here to see the results of your project and to see if we should keeping funding you or cancel it. Here Dr. Hasley and Dr. Williams are here to judge as well" said the Admiral as she nodded before looking at Brown.

"Don't blow this for me. My career and life is at stake here" she warned as he smirked and nodded. Taking a deep breath to clear her mind before she turned to face them.

"Well ladies and gentlemen I would like to introduce to you Gunnery Sgt Brown. Like the Spartan II he has all their enhancements but without the augmentations. Some of his enhancements even beat the Spartans." she started gaining the attention of everyone. Before she could continue she notice Brown looking at her with a perverted leer. It was also at that point that everyone else notice the look which made her annoyed resulting in her punching him in the stomach to which he just slightly twitch to.

"Transform you pervert" she ordered as he released a deep breath. Jumping in the air and with a quick burst transformed into a large red fox even bigger than he was before much to everyone's shock.

"He is capable of turning into this animal form increasing all his abilities 5 times fold. But as a side effect he becomes a lot more perverted and he can no longer speak. Granted he is a bit perverted before but from reports he was never like this before. So his accident caused this." she said as both doctors came up to him and inspected his form.

"Incredible" Spoke Dr Hasley as she tap his front legs signaling him to lift his paw to which he did as she inspected it.

"We conducted many tests and researched on him heavily to find out how to recreate it but found only one way that is the safe way. Locked in a chain that allows him to make more is his heart, brain, sperm, and we believe is his soul. In order to make more of him we have to do it the natural way. The other way is way too dangerous with a chance one out of million chance of survival until we get more research and data" she said making people think

"If he was to deploy how and what combat wise would he be of use for" asked Admiral Hood as she smiled. "Hey Brown get on the platform" she ordered as everyone watched him leap onto the nearby platform that was crowded with engineers. Tapping a button on her pad the machinery way above the pad slowly lowered down showing mechanical arm holding pieces of armor. Slowly the arm started placing the armor on Brown showing that each part locked perfectly in place with the other. Once the armor was fully placed showing a armored version of the fox custom weapons were being placed on it before it was finished. Blue visors slowly turned on showing it was powering up.

"He is equipped with dual Gatling guns as shown on his back, 45 compartment missiles that are all over his armor, a shield generator, shield bubble, Spartan laser mark 2 which is located underneath his Gatling guns next to the proto type mini shell cannon, emergency compartment bay and holder, and a few other surprises. Some that are in the process of be installed" she finished as they looked at her in shock.

"With so much armory on it can it even move?" Asked Dr. Williams as Dr. Anderson nodded. "Yes he can, at very high speeds, quick agility, and amazing flexibility" she stated before looking back at Brown. "Come here Brown" said patting her leg making him look at her. His optics dimmed a little before he looked away from her.

"Well it seems he doesn't want to be treated as a dog" smirked Dr. Hasley looking at Anderson. "Sgt Brown can you please come over to me" asked Dr Hasley very nicely as his optics went back to his original color and walked over to her easily. "Lay down so I can see all parts of your armor. I'm not that tall" she said as he did as he was told allowing her to climb onboard and look around followed by Dr. Williams. The admiral kept looking on before speaking up.

"Well from what we seen and heard we have decided to keep on funding you. But we want to see him in live combat. He will board the Spirit of Fire and be on standby with the Spartans for the next Covenant attack and he better be combat ready" finished the Admiral

"It will be done" smiled Dr. Anderson as she watched them leave with only the Spartans and the Doctors staying. A gray armored Spartan III came up to the fox stopping directly in front of him and looked him up and down. "So he is suppose to be some amazing super soldier huh" he stated as Dr. Anderson climbed up to join the other two Doctors while saying. "I suggest you step back as he doesn't like other males too much and just hates Spartans in general" she said as everyone can hear a growl coming from Brown. He was looking directly at the Spartan.

"Why is that?" spoke up Dr. Hasley looking at the mini cannon on his back. "Part of the transformation makes this Alpha male dominance/pack come into play. He won't be bother by females as he just look at them as no threat and need to be protected. Males he look at them as a threat and /or most prove otherwise with actions. As for Spartans he was a Marine before and he didn't like them then. His reasons are his own and he won't say" finished Anderson.

"Oh he doesn't like Spartans huh" spoke the gray Spartan stepping up as another blue Spartan yelled out "Emile stand down" but was too late. Brown stood up and with lighting fast movements slammed his paw down on him. Keeping pressure to hold him he looked down watching him squirm underneath his paw. Everyone jumped ready to go into action when they heard Dr. Anderson yelled "Stand down". Moving up to his head while being on top of him she tapped his helm.

"Hey down!" she called out as he turn a bit to look at her before what sounded like a chuckle came out as he laid down placing now both paws on him. "Come on!" shouted Emile still struggling as Dr. Anderson released a sign. "You know what I mean" she glared as he lifted his paw off of him and pushed him away. Right after all three doctors got off of him from the side as another Spartan but was a Spartan II walked up to them.

"Kelly" called out Master Chief. "What does he feel on female Spartan's" she asked as Dr Anderson thought for a minute. "I don't really know how he feels on them" she answered curious herself as she watched Kelly walk up to Brown. Seeing her in front of him he ignored her laying his head on his paw confusing her. It wasn't until she placed her hand on his helm that he paid attention to her. Standing up he continued to look at her before he turned away and walked to the platform.

"Sorry Sgt Brown but you must stay in your armor to make sure everything is adjusted for long periods of time and to make sure your used to the weight" said Dr Anderson as she watched him walk over to the large exit doors. He activated them making them open to see the large forest before he took off in a run into them at amazing speeds.

"Well that was shocking. I guess he just doesn't want to be bother with female Spartans" spoke Dr Williams. "I'll let him have his fun before I move him into the ship" spoke Dr Anderson


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Halo ideas. The added parts I'm doing are all me

**First Mission**

In a pelican flying above a raining city being destroyed were a couple of Marines looking out the back at what was attached to it. Hanging off the back was no other than a armored fox. There was no lights in the visor making it seem like it was off while on the sides there was lights on.

"Hey Sgt, is he suppose to some new weapon we are trying out" asked a Marine looking at the closest person to the exit.

"Yes he is. According to higher he is suppose to be some kind of walking juggernaut once deployed. We should be lucky as we will be the first ones to see it in action" replied the Sgt smirking at the fox as others looked at it with anticipation. "He will be attached to our squad for our deployment but should a emergency happen he can be taken away from us and sent somewhere else. So don't comfortable with him being around. Remember your training, watch your sectors, and keep in cover. If you as much as think you saw something report it. Chances are you did" he finished as the pelican slow down to a hover. Doing a spin it slowly started to descend down to the ground. Stopping when a few feet off the ground.

PFC Jenkins a female marine with a light skin complexion, brown hair, and brown eyes watched as the visors on the fox turned on with a blue glow. Watching as other spots on the body turned with a blue light, she could guess that it was in standby mode until now. The magnetic latch holding the fox to the pelican let go of the fox sending it to the floor. Landing with not much of a thud she watched it crouch low from the impact before standing up and moving along the ground scanning for any threats in the area. It was a pure work of art the way it moved with not much of an effort with all that weight.

"Hey Sgt why are not getting off yet" called out a marine as the Sgt was focused on the fox. "Sgt Brown is going to make sure the area is clear before we deploy" was his answer

Sgt Brown was scanning the area switching through different types of visions for a number of moving figures in the buildings to appear. Looking at the outline of them none of them were human meaning they were all hostile. _'A ambush'_ he thought as his twin Gatling guns unlatch themselves from the safety locks and started to rotate. Aiming for the building the weapons went off shredding through the walls and into the targets. Not even giving them a chance to pop their heads up a slot on his back opened up and ejected a missile from it. The thrusters activated on it sending it propelling through the sky before coming right back down on top of the building causing it to explode. Walking to the wreckage to search for any survivors as the pelican slowly dropped to the ground.

The squad of eight marines jumped out of the pelican once it was low enough and headed for the sidewalk behind a car for cover immediately. Once all eight had jumped off the plane, the pelican toke off into the sky. The Sgt looked around to see all his men was here as they held their equipment. Four marines armed with the standard load-out consisting of the assault rifle fully loaded with a few extra magazines in their backpacks, radio and display hud over their left eye, a knife on their chest armor, a pistol in the leg holsters, and two grenades on their waist. PFC Jenkins had a battle rifle instead of a assault rifle, another marine had a sniper rifle and a magnum instead of the assault rifle and pistol, and the last marine had a rocket launcher and a SMG instead of the assault rifle and pistol. While they had those he had the basic SGT's load which consisted of everything they had except a shotgun and magnum instead of the assault rifle and pistol. Seeing everyone ready with the fox returning to them as the area was clear he was about to give out orders when a transmission came on his hud.

"Sgt, this is Professor Anders the person in charge of Sgt Brown. I will be your communicator between you and Sgt Brown. He can hear and understand what you are saying but in his current form he can't talk back to you. I will tell you what he has to say and send any video feed he wants send, to you" she finished

"Alright squad let's move out. We got a lot of killing to do and people to save" said the Sgt leading his squad into the ruin city.

Walking with caution and silently they came across a enemy patrol consisting of 3 elites and 8 grunts.

"Sgt Brown be ready to flank on my signal if things get bad" whispered Sgt as he nodded and ran off into a different direction.

"Skipps aim for the elite from there with your sniper. Jones, Taylor go with him" called out the Sgt pointing to a building behind them. Skipps seeing a good advantage point from the window nodded and ran off inside with the other two following behind him. "Jenkins, Core side cover behind the cover. And Core if things get messy be prepared to use that rocket launcher. Last two with me" he ordered as they got behind cover a different set of cars. Once in place his radio came on with "Hey Sgt this is Skipps. In place and locked on the farthest elite."

"Alright everyone fire on my mark" ordered Sgt grabbing a grenade . "Mark!" he yelled throwing a grenade in the middle of the group at the same time as a 'CRACK' sound going off.

A round tore through one of the Elite's head sending it crumbling to the floor as the group watched in shock before hearing a 'TING' sound and spotting the grenade. Realizing what it was they all reacted as fast as they could and dived out of the way. The two elites with their agile reflexes rolled out of the way while the grunts did their best to belly flop jump out of the way. The explosion went off killing 4 grunts and knocking out the shields for the elites.

"Open fire!" yelled the Sgt firing into the remaining as the others followed suit. The elites dived into cover with the grunts following except for one who got shredded by gun fire. They had them suppressed for a while before plasma fire was returned in their direction. This continued up to a minute before a squad of elites came up to the remaining two elites now reinforcing them.

"Dammit" yelled Sgt ducking to avoid the now massive amount of plasma fire only to see another marine next to him not ducking as well get smacked with dozens of plasma rounds and dropping to the ground dead.

"Phantoms inbound" yelled Jones from the building before a large plasma round smacked into the window he was yelling from causing a explosion and destroying half the building as it crumble to the ground.

"Shit Core you're up" yelled the Sgt throwing another grenade to give him some time as the phantom slowly stopping above. Core pulling the rocket launcher off his back, toke aim, and fired 2 rockets at the phantom. It smacked into the side causing a lot of damage but not enough to take it down. The phantom turned to the side to show a elite holding a sniper rifle. Firing a single shot the round went straight through Core's armor and heart killing him instantly. "Core!" yelled Jenkins grabbing his body as it fell to the ground.

"Dammit that was our heavy weapons!" the Sgt yelled before seeing another 2 phantoms approaching. Before he could comment on them a trail of rounds smacked into the already damaged phantom generators sending the phantom into a explosion as the wreckage fell on a nearby building. Following where the rounds came from they saw Sgt Brown standing on top of a building's roof. From slots on his back 2 missiles were ejected into the air before taking off toward the approaching phantoms and taking them both out in a explosion.

Sgt Brown had then looked down at the Covenant forces before aiming his Gatling guns at them and firing. They stood no chance as he could see them beyond their cover and when they tried to flee, they were easily mowed down. Before Sgt. could comment to Sgt. Brown his radio turned on with a voice.

"Sgt. you have a massive amount of enemies approaching your position. Intel suggest they are going to investigate the crashes. Sgt. Brown will stall until you reach your objective" spoke Dr. Anders as Sgt. watched the fox jump off into the distance.

"Alright everyone we need to head out now" yelled the Sgt. making the remainder of his team rush to him. Excluding him, he had four members of his team still left alive. Grabbing the dog tags of his fallen comrades the group left to continue running along the road. Their new objective was to regroup with remaining USNC forces. Coming to a crossing they came across a large convoy of covenant forces starting both parties.

In result a elite holding his energy sword jumped forward and stab the Sgt. straight to the chest slamming him into the ground." Sgt!" screamed Jenkins in shock and fear as she watched her Sgt. get killed before her eyes.

With Brown

Running across the street towards a slowly approaching convoy he locked on to the front ghost and fired his Gatling guns shredding it, before he trailed it to the nearby walking forces eliminating them and followed by the wraith. The covenant forces opened fired at him to which he dodged from side to side avoiding all of the fire. Two banshees and a phantom tried to close in on him only for three rockets to eject from him to take them out. Closing in on the convoy he started ripping through them with his guns, teeth, and claws not caring if they were all killed or he missed them completely. He ran past the wrecked convoy and outside the city into the distance. Stopping at a cliff he looked down at eight alien structure with a covenant ship hovering above.

"Brown where are you heading?" questioned Dr. Anders

Bridge of Spirit of Fire

"Brown do you intend to head for the covenant base?" Asked Dr. Anders before she saw a message from Sgt. Brown appear on her screen.

: Nuke requested:

"What? Captain!" She stated looking over her shoulder at Capt. Cutter who was looking at the message as well. "Granted. Send a nuke to Sgt. Brown coordinates on a pelican" he ordered

"Captain!" Shouted Dr. Anders in shock. "I trust him. If Spartans can do it then, so can he" he answered. At the launch bay a pelican was being loaded with a nuke in the cargo compartment before being sent down in a rapid speed to Sgt. Brown location.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Halo ideas. The added parts I'm doing are all me

**Story Start**

**Jenkins POV**

Right after the Sgt was killed things went to hell fast. The wraiths that were in the convoy were destroying ant cover that they could find. It was like they were toying with us. We were being killed one by one as we ran until it was down to me and Skipps. We needed a miracle to survive this and I think I deserve one. I haven't asked for in like forever.

**Sgt Brown POV**

Pasting back and forth he was waiting for the pelican to reach him. It only took a few more minutes but now he can see the pelican hovering above him as it slowly lowered down. The back of the pelican open up to show two marines at the edge of the door setting up the cables and making sure it would hold the grey rectangular metal box.

"Dr. Anders said to lower it down onto him. It would lock onto his body automatically through a magnetic lock" yelled a marine as Brown staid in place to make sure it locked onto a great spot. The marine pressed a button on a device which slowly lowered it down to Brown. The nuke had finally reached Brown and locked into place in the middle of its back. The hooks unlatched from the nuke allowing Brown to quickly adjust to its weight before he took off down the road toward the enemy Covenant base. Getting closer he could see the Covenant prepare for his assault before his comm went off with Dr. Anderson on the line.

"Sgt we have an emergency distress call from your previous group. Hurry it up!" she snapped. Hearing this he kicked up his speed a notch. Coming closer to the enemy shield barrier a massive amount of plasma rounds came down upon him forcing him to dodge what he could and what he couldn't his shields toke it in. A large plasma round smacked dead in front of him causes a cloud of dust before he jumped right through it with a burst speed. Right after he pasted through the shield barrier allowing him to fire back. A massive amount of compartments on his body armor opened shooting out hundreds upon hundreds of small missiles striking all over the Covenant base and forces causing massive amounts of explosions. Turning his Gatling guns on him aimed for the generators sending it up in explosions when he fired upon it before he fired at any enemy in his way to the now wrecked Covenant Spire.

Finding a hole in the structure he jumped inside, killed his way to a landing pad while dropping strange devices along his path. The Landing pad allowed the transportation of troops and supplies to and from the Covenant cruiser. Jumping in the middle of the pad he pastes back and forth before the pad activated and lifted him toward the cruiser.

"Good work Sgt. Brown. Once you get inside you are going to want to head to the center of the ship. It would cause the most damage" spoke Dr. Anders.

**Inside Covenant Cruiser**

Landing in the storage bay with a soft thud he immediately jumped to the side to prevent others from noticing his presence. Activating a device that was part of his armor parts and joints of his armor started glowing a light blue.

"That is your anti-gravity and shock suppressors. It should make traveling through places while being sneakier easy. But it increases the weight upon yourself so be careful" warned Dr. Anders. Brown sent her an acknowledgement before leaping through the halls of the ship in complete silence. The only trace of him being there was an indent of his foot print. It was amazing to see him run through the halls without anyone noticing him. Once he got deeper into the center the amount of aliens crossing through the halls started to increase at a high rate.

Stepping into a shadow near a corridor he watched as grunts walked past him ignoring the lights on his armor thinking its part of the ship. 'Are all grunts really that stupid' was the thought flying through his head before an elite was walking past him a released a startle yelp. Acting quick before he could cause a scene he latched onto his neck with his teeth and with a swift tug he snapped his neck. Unfortunately that was all that was needed as everyone noticed him and started firing at him. Sprinting down the halls firing his Gatling guns he continued on a little deeper until he found the perfect area. The prisoner holding blocks.

Smashing a pad to opened a door he opened the door for the holding cell he saw a single elite holding an energy sword standing in the middle of the room. To the left he saw that he was guarding a cell containing a female scientist by the clothing she was wearing having short brown hair and eyes, and a light brown skin. Facing the Elite he kicked back destroying the entry pad for the door.

Releasing a roar the elite charged at him with his energy sword held high. Crouching low he waited until he was close enough before leaping at him once he was within 10 meters slamming the elite on the back. The elite bring his sword only for his paw to slap it away from his grip. Using that brief opening a dagger activated on his wrist to which he used to stab at him towards his head. Dodging his head to the side it only slashed the side of his face over his right eye slashing his visor and injuring him causing him to roar in pain. Slamming his paw down on the arm making cracking sounds as the elite was now yelling in pain.

Snapping at the elite's neck he gripped it with a tight hold before he gave it a mighty few yanks only to stop when he heard a snap. Keeping the body in its grip he tossed the body over his shoulder as it hit the wall with a thud. Walking over to an empty cell he placed the nuke inside and armed it before heading to the scientist's cell. Slashing the panel holding up the barrier for the cell he disables it allowing the doctor to come out.

**Doctor's POV**

Once seeing the metal fox kill the elite and destroying the panel for my cell, I was allowed outside to get a better look of it. Walking up to the fox I saw the UNSC label on his shoulder armor so I knew I was saved. It walked up to me before crouching down next to me as a slot on his front leg opened up to the side. Walking over to it I saw a pad which I assumed it was for me. Picking it up I'd pushed the power button on it as a loading screen appeared. Waiting for it to finish loading up load bangs were heard behind the entrance door.

"They are trying to break in" I spoke worried as the fox stood up and faced the door. A humming sound came off of him before a shield bubble came out surrounding it and her just in time. Right as the shield came up the doors were busted opened bouncing off safety on the shield as a pair of hunters came running in. Assuming defensive stances the hunters fired off their green plasma cannons as elites came pouring out and surrounding the bubble firing their plasma rifles. The pad had finally turned on to show Dr. Anderson's face.

"I want you to know you are very lucky that Sgt Brown came upon you miss" she started. "It's Sanders. Dr. Sanders" I spoke. "Well Dr. Sanders you put us in a tough spot as I now have to think of a way to make you come out of this alive. In your current situation the minute his shield goes down you are dead" she finished as I looked at her in worried.

**Dr. Anders POV**

"Dammit" I muttered as I thought of all the ways I can try to save her but coming up blank. Pulling up Brown's status and details she saw his shield decreasing at a fast rate. He was already at 550 percent of 900. Pushing a button on the computer Brown's form was now projected in mid-air. Using her fingers she moved through the parts of his armor to see a way or device to save Dr. Sanders life. Within a few minutes she came up with an idea as his shield was now 235 percent. Entering the security code for his armor to unlock she opened the button of his armor exposing his underbelly that was wrapped around a black muscle like suit. A small laser appeared on the side slicing open the suit without injuring him allowing a cool rush of air to come flooding out hitting Dr. Sanders.

"Ok this is the only way. Sorry to say this, wait actually I'm not since I'm damaging expensive material to save you but you need to strip down" I spoke as she just looked at her in shock. "You want me to WHAT! I will do no such thing!" she yelled

"You are running out of time. Choose one, painful death or your pride" I finished as she released a sign before quickly stripping down. Once seeing that she was finished I started explaining as quickly as I can. "Go underneath him. Ok latch on the inside of his armor and lean your back against him. Make sure you don't forget the pad as when you are in place I will lock the armor back with you inside" I warned.

"Won't I suffocate?" she asked aggravating me. "No now hurry it the hell up and stop asking questions. One of the reasons why I cut the suit was so you can breathe. The reasons you had to strip your clothes are so nothing on you can't hurt him, so no material get caught in the gears of his armor, and so you have some space" I warned as she finally understood and did as she asked. Once she was placed a click the part on the project image of Brown's armor sealing it.

**Dr. Sanders POV**

Once the armor closed the only thing I could see was Darkness as I lay against the armor and the underbelly of this Sgt Brown before the pads light brighten allowing me see Dr. Anders's face. "Alright you're in. Try not to move much and watch what you do touch. Your feet should be close to a certain part that he doesn't want you kicking. I'll send you a video feed to your pad on what's going on around you" she finished as the screen then showed the view from Sgt Brown pov with a small box on the left showing Dr. Anders.

**Normal POV**

Once Sgt Brown notice she was fully secured and could get a good feel of her weight and how she would affect his combat abilities his visors glowed a bright blue as vents on his armor opened up producing a black smokescreen. It was time to move.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Halo ideas. The added parts I'm doing are all me

**Story Start**

Sgt. Brown's armored claws started to glow bright yellow within the smokescreen as the floor it was touching started to melt from the intense heat it gave off. The Covenant forces could only watch as they heard screeching marks and sparks from the black smoke covering the shield bubble. After a minute or two the smoke started to slowly clear up before in a loud bang the smoke was staring to be sucked up towards the middle. They watched as it continued on for a minute before it revealed it to be going into a hole in the ground. From the hole they could hear their ally's screams of shock and pain as weapon fire went off.

Running through the halls as quickly as he could, he didn't even stop when someone was in his way. Choosing from three different methods he either slashed, shoot, or rams them in horrible ways to get by. Stopping at the cargo bay entrance where ships were landing and leaving he'd looked for his quickest exit.

Zooming in his sights he found the only way out would be the large cargo doors. Crouching back in a leap he jumped off sinking his metal claws into a pillar as he dragged himself to the bottom floor as the enemy noticed his movements. Landing down on the ground he sprinted for the doors as plasma rained down all around him, with some hitting his shield.

"Brown you won't make it from this height if you jump. Your shields are in the red with only 35% remaining" warned Dr. Anders as he ignored her. His twin Gatling guns deactivated and locked into each other before compressing to his top left side. On his top right side equipment started to transform on his back assuming the position that the Gatling guns were, to reveal a cannon. It started to glow blue as it was charging up with him getting closer to the exit.

"Don't! Dammit, Doctor hold on" yelled Anders through the comm as he leaped off the side of the ship at a descent heading for the pillar.

Firing his charged cannon the round went straight through the wrecked tower from one corner to the bottom corner hitting a few fusion cores. In a massive explosion along with the devices in the pillar he left going up in an explosion wrecked the pillar to unstable levels as it started to lean to the side towards him. At the same time the nuke in the ship went off sending the ship up in flames with a massive explosion and shockwave. The shockwave from the cannon pushed him back into the air slowing down his descent allowing him to slowly sink his claws into the falling tower.

Once he had his claws into the falling tower the shockwave from the ship sent him speeding down the pillar leaving long claw marks along the pillar, before be swept off of it. Flying through the air with the debris all around him he latched onto the nearest one. Once doing so he jumped from one to another slowing his descent down some more. Coming closer to the ground he leaped forward slamming into the ground in a slide as his shields went to zero, his shock absorbents were pushed pass max, and his muscles and bones were pushed to the limit. Stopping from his slide he could feel multiple bones fractured along with a few broken bones, before a massive amount of pain hit him as he crouched down in a wine.

"Sorry!" spoke a shocked reply from inside his armor as Dr. Anders looked at Dr. Sanders through the pad. "You didn't" spoke Dr. Anders. "I jumped a bit and kicked him very hard in the privates by accident. Very hard" she answered as Brown struggled to stand a few times before getting into s decent paste to run at as rubble started to fall down all around him. Searching on his HUD he looked for his last unit's distress signal before taking off in a faster sprint going faster every few seconds toward it.

**Jenkins POV**

Running through the ruin streets I tried to put as many things as possible in the enemy's line of sight so they can't get a good aim at me. Turns out that only did well against the infantry and light vehicles only. The heavy vehicles like the revenant and wraith would blow anything in their way to pieces. My whole team is dead and I can't get any reinforcements since last word on the radio was if things don't turn around fast they were abandoning the planet. I could see cuts and bruises all over my body and armor. I have a single magnum with only two full clips. To add to my misery, guess what...no helmet. So I now had no comm or HUD. I just need to find a vehicle to get away.

**Normal POV**

Jenkins looking around to find any sort of wheels that were not ruined was in luck to see a warthog driven up on the curve with some damage to it.

"Yes" was the first word coming to mind once seeing the vehicle and was going to run for it only for a shadow to tower over her. Thinking quickly she ducked to the side shocking the elite that were slashing down at her with his energy sword only allowing it to cut her thigh, causing him to stumble and trip to his knees. Seeing the elite next to her she pointed her magnum point blank at it and fired two rounds going through its head.

"What luck" she muttered looking at the dead elite before growled in pain at her cut leg. A few needle rounds landing in the ground close to her making her jump in shock telling her she wasn't finished yet. Getting her head back together she limped toward the vehicle and hopped in the driver's seat. Starting the engine she notices it had no problems doing so but had a needle round in the radio.

"Just great" she growled before flooring it out of the city and into the tree line with a few ghosts keeping up.

Sgt Brown came sliding to the spot where the distress signal was at only to see a few of his assigned squad's bodies along a trail of destruction. Doing a light jog he followed the path of destruction seeing the rest of the bodies of his assigned squad except for one. Jenkins. Speeding off in a sprint he came across a large convoy ahead of him. Choosing the safe method he jumped onto the side of a building and climbs his way to the roof, before hopping across the roofs to get ahead of them. Coming across the edge of the city she saw that they spilt off into different directions but were fresh dirt trails leading out into the woods. Seeing the trails he decided to follow those that lead into the tree line at a quick paste.

Running along the path for a while he heard plasma rounds going off in the distance. Speeding up some more on his farthest sight he could see two ghosts firing at a warthog heading into the mountain range.

That has to be her.

Speeding up even more to his limits he started gaining on them. Activating his dual turret he take aim at a ghost sent it up in flames the exact moment plasma runs sent the warthog on fire. Forced to jump Jenkins hopped out of the vehicle falling in a roll as the warthog exploded as Brown finished off the last ghost. Sliding to a stop Brown turned around to the spot Jenkins rolled down the hill and jumped down after her. He saw her a bit ahead still rolling as she rolled into a cave. Trying to use his claws to get some traction he still kept on sliding after her following her into a long slide heading farther down the cave.

Sliding down from left to right he'd finally came to a stop when he landed on a metal surface behind Jenkins who turned to face him.

"Sgt Brown!" she spoke startled. "You came back for us...well me" she smiled in relief as he nodded his head yes. Looking around the two saw that they were in some ancient structure that can't be human and or Covenant. A beeping sound went off from Brown's helmet before Dr. Anders voice came through.

"Brown! I'm letting out the Doctor out" she spoke as with a hiss noise went off his armor opened up to reveal the half-naked doctor stumbling out. Jenkin's gave her a look of confusion as Dr. Sanders answered with a sign.

"Sgt Brown saved me from captivity but in order for me to make out uninjured I needed to stay inside his protective armor. Clothes can get jammed in his armor so no clothes" she finished as Jenkins nodded as Brown resealed his armor. "But onto other things. It seems we stumble unto a forerunner facility" she spoke walking forward toward a large console.

Jenkin's walking over to Sgt Brown placed her hand on his armored shoulder so she can better stand and walk. She saw in better detail his scared armor with some of his blood leaking out. The two followed after her as she stopped at the console.

"Dr. Sanders careful what you touch" warned Dr. Anders on an open mic from Brown's suit. "I understand. Let's just find out what is there first" she spoke as Sanders nodded. Tapping a few buttons on the console a screen appeared showing a massive amount of data on it.

"This is amazing. It shows everything forerunner related. Like how their technology works and even on their society." spoke Dr. Sanders shocking Dr. Anders. "Amazing that's what we can use to change the way the war is going. Find a way to copy all the data to Brown's data banks in his armor and then delete the original data. We don't need the Covenant finding this" finished Dr. Anders as Dr. Sanders nodded and pressed a few buttons on the console.

Brown and Jenkins watched from the back as she went to work before sparks came off the console shocking Dr. Sanders sending her flying back. "Dr. Sanders!" yelled Jenkins moving to her to see that she was just unconscious. More sparks came wiping out and struck Jenkins next. Screaming in pain she was lifted a bit into the air as more sparks surrounded her in a bubble. Blue tattoos started to appear on her skin as her eyes glowed white. Acting quickly Brown dragged Dr. Sander's unconscious body away before leaping at sparkling bubble. Smacking into it he started to force his way through as sparks started to heavily damage his armor and body before slowly leaked into his wounds. Once he was closed to her he swiped his paw at her pushing her out of the bubble.

The minute she few out of the bubble the sparks started to increase massively into his wounds before stopping in a shockwave as the sparks disappeared. Landing down on the ground with smoke coming off of him slowly his systems started to reboot. Gaining his sight again he saw the console that caused him pain. Raising his paw he slashed his claws into it destroying it for good before he collapsed to the round. Jenkins watching as she released heavy breaths stumble to her hands and knees.

Explosions started to ring off all over as Dr. Anders voice finally came through. "Brown! Get up! The place is going to blow. Jenkins helps Dr. Sanders onto his back!" she yelled as Jenkins slowly stood up and walked to Dr. Sanders. Picking her up and placing her arm over her shoulder she dragged them over to Brown's form. Dr. Anders activated the cooling system on the armor making the armor nice and cool for Jenkins to place Sanders body on top of. Climbing on after her she hugged her body closed to Sanders and Brown keeping the two in place on his back.

"Brown! Move it!" yelled Dr. Anders as Brown forced himself to his legs before he started to walk out. Moving from a walk to a light jog he reached the exit of the cave the facility blew up. "Keep moving Brown! We are leaving this planet. The ship is in a large ridge a few miles ahead of you. You have 5 minutes" she warned shocking him as he forced himself from a light jog to a dead sprint.

Running through the trees he came across a dirt field with a ledge at the end. Slowly appearing from the ledge was the Spirit of Fire. Running as fast as he could he ran to the edge of the ridge and jumped off it heading for the ship. He sailed through the air before landing at the cargo bay where the vehicles were. Sliding across the floor his claws scraped across the medal trying to stop his slide.

Doctors and Spartan II's were following behind Dr. Anders as they step off a large cargo elevator holding supplies. Rushing to Brown who was struggling to stand Dr. Anders started barking off orders.

"Put the two on stretchers. Spartans help him walk to the elevator" she ordered as the doctors placed the two females that were on the fox's back in stretchers and the Spartans went to his side to help move him to the elevator. Getting them inside she pressed the button that toke them to her personal workshop. Exiting the elevator they pushed the females to the medical equipment area while Brown was slowly placed on the pad that worked with his armor.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Halo ideas. The added parts I'm doing are all me

**Story Start**

**The Bridge**

Captain Cutter had decided to stay until the last minute with an escort of four frigates taking in as much planes and civilian ships into the Spirit of Fire's large docking bay. It was a risky move but he could handle it. Once seeing that they have token in every last known plane and survivor into the ship he had the ships ascend into the skies, soon to leave the atmosphere.

As the ship left orbit and the current space area Dr. Anders was moving back and forth from the beds of Doctor Sanders and Private Jenkins to Sgt Brown. The two females were both mostly fine accept for a few wounds here and there so she focused most of her time on Brown.

Grabbing the controls for the mechanism that allowed for her to remove his armor she done so very slowly. What she noticed immediately while taking off his armor was that his appearance had changed. He was now black with strange blue forerunner symbols over his body. Finally removing and storing all his armor she went to work for the next few hours on fixing his injuries as he was now passed out on the ground.

**5 Days later with the four ships traveling through space**

Standing in the Spirit of Fire's bridge was Captain Cutter, Sgt John Forge, Doctor Anders, and in the ships console the A.I. Serena. Projecting from the table through the ships long range connections were officials from ONI and Dr. Hasely. They were reviewing the combat data from Sgt Brown to discuss the projects founding. Once the video was finished with people taking a few notes, one of the officials from ONI spoke up.

"After reviewing the data we have received we have come to a decision. We will continue to fund your project but even give you even more funds so that you can make more of him. You will be given more personal and resources on the planet Sinous 4. This group you will create will be known as the "Juggernauts". Going over the combat data we also notice they may have some weaknesses when fighting some opponents in close range like an elite, so to combat this each Juggernaut will be paired up with at least one Spartan. Separate they are both very strong but together I'm sure they can be a force to reckon with" he finished before Dr. Anders spoke up.

"This is great to hear and everything but like I said before it would be very hard to make more of him. I needed more time and research to do that. The only methods so far is breeding but I believe we are close to another option"

"Well you now have the funds so I expect some results or I will cut it all off. There are other projects besides yours like Project Freelancer and Project Amazon. You are now competing against them as well" was his reply.

"What about the training?" spoke up Dr. Hasely. "I'm sure he didn't learn how to do all those amazing stunts in short amount of time" she finished as Dr. Anders showed a frown on her face.

"I'm not proud of what we did but we literally had to break him in order to train him to that level. While most of his original personality is gone he still has some of it left along with his perverted nature that came with the transformation. Doing this may have been wrong but he volunteer to do this to bring out his full potential and gave us a lot of results. This sacrifice will allow any future Juggernauts as we are now calling them to be trained without much mental and physical breaking" she finished as everyone was silent for a second.

"It's for the protection of the human race. Continue on with the project and training. That is all" finished the ONI personal as they closed the meeting.

Releasing a sign Dr. Anders turned to Captain Cutters. "Well you heard them. Send a course to Sinous 4. I will be in my laboratory if you need me" she said before walking out the office.

**Laboratory**

The elevator doors opened to reveal Dr. Anders personal workplace/laboratory. It was amazing in size and spilt into different sections with each having its own purpose. One part was the lab which does "lab things", another was the armor placing and testing area, a mechanics area, and last a training area. Currently Brown was working out in the training area, Jenkins was making something in the mechanics area, and Dr. Sanders was in the lab messing around in there as the small personal she had watched in shock.

"Can someone tell me what's going?" spoke Dr. Anderson gaining the personal attentions. One of the doctors ran up to her to begin explaining what was going on. "They have started to do their own things once recovering. Brown wanted to train more to get stronger. Jenkins woke up saying "She had a massive amount of ideas in her mind she wanted to create and went to it. Dr. Sanders amazingly started to crack a bit of Brown's DNA from the research we gathered" he finished as she looked at them in shocked. "Let's see what data she got and find out what's going on with the three" she spoke

The Spirit of Fire with its 4 frigate escort entered the space area of the planet Sinous 4 to see that they weren't the only ones entering. Not too far from them was a convoy of UNSC ships with a quite a few supply ships within it. They slowly entered orbit into the UNSC ship yard where civilians from the last planet were transported to the ships and a massive amount of supplies and personal were being sent to the Spirit of Fire from the ships and planet.

As Dr. Anders along with her staff briefed the oncoming personal and the new equipment was being installed or being placed, Dr. Sanders and Jenkins used this chance to walk up to Sgt. Brown. He was currently lying on a metal crate in his fox form since they were working on his gym.

"Hey Sgt Brown" spoke up Jenkins gaining his attention. Lifting one eye to show he was listening he saw her in a black military shirt and her white, black, and gray cameos. She had her hands behind her back hiding something from his eye but he could see some parts of a metal. Next to her was Dr. Sanders smiling as she was dressed in her doctor's uniform while holding a digital pad to her chest.

"Look at what we created" she spoke as she brought to her front a metal orb with a circle in the front. _'An orb'_ he thought cocking his head to the side in confusion. Dr. Sanders seeing the confusion she tapped a button on her pad making the orb float out of Jenkins hand with the circle being a glowing blue.

"Online" spoke a robotic voice making him snap alert as he now looked at it with both eyes opened. "When we had that accident we learnt what it did to us" spoke up Dr. Sanders. "It transferred some of its knowledge into me and Jenkins while it changed your body again. You noticed how you been a bit faster, stronger, and agile along with other things right" she started as he nodded

"That was the reason. We've been teaching Dr. Anders what we learnt and on the free time built this and found out how to make more of you. We have one way but we need to make sure. You trust us right" she asked as he leaped off the table and stood in front of them. He stared down at them for a few seconds before nodding.

"Don't question on this ok. Just let us work understand" she stated not waiting for his reply as she took a shot containing a blue fluid and walked over to him. Going to his back leg she injected it into him. He felt a bit weird at first as he felt a few spams flow through his body before he lost all energy. Collapsing to his side Jenkins and Dr. Sanders jumped to his side and rubbed his belly a bit and played with a certain object he was not expecting them to mess with. After a little bit they stepped away as they went in front of his face and exposed their collars to him. Not knowing what came over him he sunk his teeth into Sanders before doing the same to Jenkins. Moving away from the two he struggled to gain control of himself before ran off in rage smashing into walls and crates. People seeing this screamed into panic as everyone moved away from them.

Ignoring him Dr. Sanders and Jenkins where squeezing out a clear liquid out of their marks into a tube as Dr. Anders came running in. "What is going on here?" she yelled before noticing Brown out of control. Running up to him she stood in front of him as he jumped and pushed her down. Standing over her he scraped his claws by her face on the ground.

"Brown, control yourself!" she yelled before he saw her collar exposed a bit. He clamped down on it before moving back as Dr. Anders moaned a bit in pain holding it. He had stepped back a few steps before he was speared away by three figures. Barely pinning the struggling Brown was three Spartans with a few more running to assist them. Kicking a Spartan off of him another caught him in midair as two more pinned him where he was. A Spartan helped Dr. Anders to her feet and over to the other two females as she glared at them.

"What did you do to him? We are at an important part of our project and something like this will cancel it all together!" she yelled as Dr. Sanders stood up to face her clenching her teeth in pain when she noticed the bite marks. Moving over to her she grabbed the shoulder close to the bite marks and leaked out as much as she could the clear substance into a tube confusing her.

"We did it. This combined with your data, we can make more" said Dr. Sanders confusing her. "Let's get Brown sedated and all of us cleaned up first. After you will explain to me what the hell is going on" she ordered

Sitting in a lab in front of the high tech computer was Jenkins, Dr. Sanders, and Dr. Anders with Brown in his human form strapped to a table behind them dressed in only black tight shorts asleep.

"This is amazing. This venom you gain from him will allow only people with similar body/blood types as him to be transformed like him. But according to the data they have to be younger than the age of at least 16 and they will never be as strong and good as him" stated Dr. Anders before she pointed at two components in the venom. "They are a lot weaker than Brown's. But on a side note we were all bitten and injected with the venom directly from him. Shouldn't that affect us somehow?" she asked as Dr. Sanders nodded and showed her, her collar bone. It now had a 4 small bite marks and a strange blue tattoo over it. Anders noticed it on Jenkins before she checked herself to see that she had it too. Sanders had then brought up her body images on the screen along with Brown's.

"As you can see it had already started changing us to become like him. We also compared the capability with our eggs and his sperm. In the pass it showed 2 percent just like everyone else but since the change started to happen it went from that to 58 percent with it rising every day. We now have three ways to continue the project" smiled Dr. Sanders

"Yes we can just injected the collected venom into young teens or kids, get him to mark a few more people, or we can use him to breed more like him" spoke Dr. Anders as she placed her hand on her chin to think for a few seconds.

"We will try the venom first. Look and gather candidates from different orphanages from different planets" she finished as she marked it down on her pad

Different kids from ages 9 to 16 are to be grabbed and brought to the Spirit of Fire for the Juggernaut project.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Halo ideas. The added parts I'm doing are all me

**Story Start**

**On the Spirit of Fire**

Jenkins was walking through the halls of the ship heading towards the cafeteria. She along with the other scientist was supposed to take it easy before the next phase of the project goes into effect. Entering the cafeteria she saw a large amount of people already there eating and other facts. The whole area was spilt up if you looked closely. At one side sat Marines, another side were ODST, one were pilots by the show of their flight suit, and the last were a small bunch occupied by a group of tall muscular people. The last group must have to be Spartans.

'_I guess it just came to me that my whole squad was wiped out._' She thought with a frown. _'With everything that happen so soon I never took notice'_

"Jenkins!" called out a voice as three figures ran up to her. They were females from my platoon by the names of Samantha Walker, Chelsea Walker, and Jessie Coreman. Samantha and Chelsea were both sisters with Chelsea being the older one by 2 years.

Chelsea was a 5'7 short cut brown hair, brown eyes, with a sun kissed skin, with the fitness of a regular Marine. She could be described as the smarter and less contain of the two sisters. Samantha on the other hand looked extremely similar to her but only 5'6 and could be describe as the quiet and silent type of the two. Last was Jessie who was of African descent having black hair, brown eyes, and a light brown skin. She was 5'7 and would be considered energetic.

Grabbing her in a hug they looked her up and down when they released her looking at her new changes and memorizing it to memory before Chelsea spoke up.

"We are so glad you are ok. We heard what happen to you and the others on your squad. We are sorry to hear such a thing to happen to you but are glad you at least made it" she smiled as I thanked her.

"Here come sit with us and the others after you get your food" offered Jessie grabbing her by the arm and leading her to the food line to hurry up and get her food. Once they had done so she was seated down at a table to which she recognized the other members on it. It contained the members of the last two squads of Silver Platoon.

Recognizing her they gave her their greetings and condolences on her/their lost. After getting past that they asked what happened to her as most were tight lipped on what happened. Seeing no harm she started to explain what happened to her while she was away except the part she was sworn not to talk or at least give major details about.

"So you were saved and working with this big metal fox?" questioned Gunnery Sergeant Brooks. He was a masculine man have a few scars on his face, shaven black hair, pale skin, and black eyes.

"Yeah I heard of that" spoke up a Corporal. "Apparently one of the Docs deciding to do their own thing and make some new type of super soldier. From rumors it's the real deal" he finished

"So we got another type of damn freak like those Spartans" growled Brooks. Before she could correct him a female Sgt did for him.

"Nah he is different. Apparently he was a Marine and for a long whiles an ODST. When he was an ODST an accident happened forcing him to become a Marine again. This accident is what made him what he is today. I'm not sure you remember or not but ODST and Spartans are very unfriendly to each other" she finished as it was suddenly quiet in the cafeteria. Everyone was now facing the figures at the entrance of the place.

Looking at everyone was the doctors Anders and Sandy but behind them was the big figure of Sgt Brown ignoring them.

**With the three**

The two doctors looked around to see everyone staring at them and they had to admit it made them feel a bit uneasy but tried to make it show that it affected them.

"Let's go Brown" spoke Dr. Anders leading the way to the food line. Grabbing something to eat they grabbed an empty table in the corner. Ignoring the people around them Dr. Sanders and Dr. Anders made small talk about the upcoming project while Brown ate his steak.

For a while no one bother the three until a group of ODST walked up to them gaining their attention. Brown watched them with a sharp glance thinking of many ways to take them apart if they were a threat.

"Hey Doc I never knew you got into the business of messing around with Spartans" spoke one glancing at Brown who released a small growl as his face formed a glare.

"Well ODST it is none of your business my interest lie and for your information he is not a Spartan" spoke Dr. Sandy as Dr. Anders added. "Well he was a Marine and ODST before" shocking the group

"What? Well if he is none of that then what is he?" he asked as she smiled standing up and saying "A Juggernaut"

"Well I lost my appetite, let's go" spoke Dr. Anders leading the two off.

**With the Spartans**

"Did you hear what she called him?" spoke Kelly getting a nod from everyone else. "A Juggernaut" spoke John trying to think what it could mean

Over the week ships had arrived at their location in space giving supplies and unloading passengers into the ship. There were a few passengers that came off and that was most of the Spartans leaving only now three abroad.

From different planets kids from the age of 9 to 16 where brought to the Spirit of Fire for the Juggernaut Project. They currently only had enough of the serum for 50 subjects so the gender of the subjects was spilt with 25 male and 25 females. To make up some of the differences in abilities between them and Brown they only gave them light augmentation.

Currently the trainees were in class learning from the A.I. Serina as Dr. Anders, Dr. Sanders, and Jenkins were going through their own types of problems. The three were in a black one piece suit as they sat holding themselves in pain in the training floor.

The training floor was a big gray metal room that can turn into a holographic room when fully activated. As the three were on the floor burning red in pain, Brown stood in front of them with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"God this is so horrible! Why in the world did I agree to experience this in order to get some fucking serum!" screamed Dr. Sanders as she started to scream a lot more in pain. Slamming her fist on the floor her whole body started to turn ripping free of her suit. With a few more seconds she burst into a white fox 6'5 in height. Soon after Jenkins and Dr. Anders followed her lead with Jenkins being 6'6 in height being white with blue markings and Dr. Anders was a 6'6 white fox.

Brown watched as they looked at themselves in shock before they tried to get a feel for moving their bodies. Once they got walking down they moved at each other and started attacking one another. He noticed they didn't have an ounce of control of themselves or their animal instincts. To solve this he walked over to them and transformed.

They didn't know what happen to them as all of the sudden they felt an animal instinct to stop attacking and submit to a higher authority. When Brown had towered over their forms it was easy to see the difference between them. Brown's form was bigger and more bulky than theirs. The others forms were smaller, firm, and more curvy which also meant they were more flexible than Brown. Jenkins and Dr. Anders had their head lowered to the ground while Dr. Sanders was on her back with her belly exposed.

"No that you know who is in charge your training in your forms begins now. While I train you, you can train the others in other matters. When we land on Reach I can begin serious training with all of you" he spoke shocking them as he now spoke in this form

'_We can also begin the upgrade of the Spirit of Fire'_ thought Dr. Anders

**Reach - January 19 2537 (My First date I posted too)**

It has been quite a few years since the starting of the project and the remodeling of the ship named Spirit of Fire. The four have put in a massive amount of work into both things and it was now time for the final parts of both projects.

In a facility near the remodel ship was the training area for the Juggernauts. The Juggernauts were looking at the sets of armor that was displayed with Brown and the Docs in front of them. Since the new Juggernauts were not as big or powerful as Brown was their armor was made to adapt to that.

Brown would look at them and can say he was proud of their training. But on the side note they had this thing of calling him pack leader or father and Dr. Sanders and Anders along with Jenkins mother. Other personal just called him the original.

"We need one of them to transform, so we can try the armor on" spoke Dr. Anders

"Adam front and center" he called out as a person of the age of 20 years old person with Caucasian skin, black eyes, and short cut hair walked up. He transformed into a 6'3 tall black fox and stood on a pad.

"Just relax" spoke Dr. Sanders as slowly metal claws started to lower down onto him and place armor on him. Once the final piece which was the helmet was placed on him the weapons were started to be placed on. A single gattling gun on his back, a shield generator, and a small missile pack. Once finished the doctors walked up to him looking at the armor for any fault before stepping back.

"Ok Brown your up" spoke Dr. Sanders as he now stood in front of him.

"Listen to me carefully and follow my directions" he said as slowly taught him on how to use his armor and what it can do. After teaching him the basics he had the armor removed.

"I'm going to have to teach them a lot more when we get an open field" spoke Brown as Dr. Anders nodded and wrote something down on her pad.

"We can do that and test out your new armor as well, but for now let's look at the new ship" spoke Dr. Sanders leading them out of the facility and into the field to see a massive ship.

The Spirit of Fire had been taken apart and rebuilt into a ship a lot bigger and more powerful ship. It was now big enough to the point where they can see other ships like frigates and destroyers flying into its special storage areas in the ship. Across the side you could see the new name which was called the "Eternal Spirit of Fire".

"As you can see forerunner technology is very powerful" spoke Jenkins walking up to them with five orbs floating around her as she held a pad in her hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Halo ideas. The added parts I'm doing are all me**

**Story Start**

**Inside The Eternal Spirit of Fire**

Dr. Sanders, Dr. Anders, Jenkins, and Brown were with the 50 members of the Juggernaut project inside an elevator. They were being taken to the Juggernaut armor and training facility. Once the doors opened they saw a large area with many platforms for mechanical claws to put on their armor on one side with many floors (It's like the Spartan 4 armor changing area from Halo 4 in the ship Infinity). The other side contained a training area for them.

"This is your area of operations Juggernauts" started Dr. Anders gaining the groups attention as she walked to a nearby console and activated it showing a map of the area. "Each one of you has a designated area for your armor configuration. You only need to step onto the area-"

"-And I will handle the rest" spoke up Serina appearing in the console.

"While she will handle the things on this ship, someone else will help you on the ground" said Dr. Anders walking up the stairs to the control room followed by the others. Inside were standard equipment that ran the place and a pad that was different from the others. She signaled Brown to transform and enter the pad.

Once doing so mechanical claws came from the ground around him placing on his suit and then armor. It was noticed that the armor was different before as it was larger and had more devices attached to it. What stood out more was a strange metal sphere that glowed blue with symbols that was entered in his armor just behind his shoulders, on the back. Only half the sphere stuck out from the armor once placed.

"And a present from Dr. Hasely" said Dr. Sanders holding a storage card. She climbed up Brown and placed it in a slot in the sphere making it glow blue for a second. Once she got down a projection of a red A.I. appeared from the sphere.

"YO" smirked the man. He had spikey red hair, red eyes with black slits in them, whisker marks on his face, dressed in a black shirt, black cloak, black pants, and black boots.

"This is the A.I. Kurama. Be aware he has a serious anger issues but is a major part to this project. He operates from this sphere to feed information to Brown and all Juggernaut units. Spilt screens function as well. What you see from your helmet gets sent to Kurama who displays it on Brown's HUD so he sees what you do. Kurama can send this feed to the ship and only 1,000 meters of information to other Juggernaut units. Since Brown is the main unit he can see data from up to 5,000 meters" finished Dr. Sanders making the group look in awe. With that there were no blind spots in the battlefield.

"Well now that you know your work stations. We will let you get settled why we show Brown the other areas" spoke Jenkins as the other Juggernauts saluted and then walked off.

Jenkins showed the areas around the ship to Brown with pride and joy as she was one the main few people who put this ship together. She showed how the X-orbs floated around and conducted a major amount of minor tasks, the forerunner robots "sentinels" she managed to re-engineer performed tasks that were impossible for others like moving and repairing heavy machinery. She showed the new weaponry the ship now contained both outside and inside which included cannons and mac cannons. There were also the docking stations inside the ship that allowed it to contain a whole fleet of ships. About 15 destroyers and 20 Frigates if needed. The ship also had its own testing area for new projects which one consisted of the Sabre Program.

Once he met with the Captain which was still Captain Cutter he now knew his new rank was Commander due to the fact he was now in charge of the new Juggernauts. This now allowed him to start some training with the others to work out the kinks in their team.

**Juggernauts Bay**

Brown walked up to the command center in the bay and stood out of the balcony gaining everyone's attention.

"Alright people. We are going to start training you up on your armor. I will take you out at groups at a time. First group Adam 02, Luke 48, Booker 15, Sakura 09, and Susan 11! You are up first. When you step on the platform your armor type may be different from the others. Double Time!" he ordered before going inside to enter his armor.

(They are going to be the main focus in the Juggernaut group with a few others and the others will be side characters)

"Yeah let's rock!" shouted Booker a person of African American descent jumping to his platform. He transformed into a black fox and stood still as the claws started to place his suit and armor on. His set up was the exactly the same as Adam's was but his colors were black with yellow lighting. On his HUD the bottom right in small words said Assault module.

Sakura a female of Asian descent having short black hair with sky blue tips and Susan a female of Caucasian descent having short brown curly hair went up to their platform and transformed into brown colored foxes. Their suit and armor were slowly being placed on which was different from the assault version. Their armor was thinner and smoother shaped. It had a single barrel large rifle on the top, a few detachable mines, a smaller version of the gatling gun that the others had, and few antennas. On the bottom part of the HUB it read scout. Sakura's color was black with a sky blue outline and Susan's was pure black.

Luke was a Caucasian with short spikey blonde hair and blue eyes. He transformed into a blonde fox waiting on the platform as the mechanical claws placed his suit and armor on. His armor was larger than Adam's and Booker's having the armor more bulky and square like. On his back were dual barrel gauss cannons, a mini version of a gatling gun, and multiple mini missile pods (6). The color of the suit was an army green. On the bottom of his HUD it read heavy.

Brown came down in his armor towering over the others. He stopped in the middle as he looked at the others in their armor. He watched as the group of five slowly got off of the platform getting a feel for the armor.

"Meet me at the lift" Brown ordered moving to the lift as the five slowly followed him in a very slow paste before increasing little by little getting a feel for it.

Brown and the five finally got to the lift which went down to the launch bay. The six walked out the elevator towards the exit ramp gaining many of the surrounding personals attention. It was after all the first time they saw them in the armor. They stopped at the edge of the ramp as Kurama appeared on all their HUD's.

"Alright, let's get this crap over with. Starting up communication's and split screens" he spoke as on Brown's HUD the option to watch what they were viewing appeared.

"Alright Arrow formation" ordered Brown taking the point. Sakura and Susan were behind him a bit on his left and right respectfully. A little behind Sakura on her left was Booker and on parallel to him on Susan's right was Adam. Directly behind Brown a few meters behind him was Luke.

"Move out!" roared Brown leaping forward as the others follow him and keeping up with his paste.

They ran down the ramp and along the ground going through the dirt and hill like terrain. It was then that they experience the full effects of the spilt screen function. On their HUD's detail information of the surrounding area came up on angles that others were looking at with a blue outline. With this they had almost a 360 degree view. Luke who was in the back had a view of the front and sides which just amazed him. They practiced a few training maneuvers before splitting up to put the share viewing to the max.

Adam was climbing up a few rocks before stopping at the top having a clear viewing of a training ground.

'What is this' he thought zooming in his vision to see the detail writing on the gates and buildings.

SPARTAN III Training Grounds

"Sir is you getting this" called in Adam as his radio.

"Yes we are in route to your location. Hold your position and just maintain surveillance" he ordered. Adam watched on for a while before he saw a large amount of armored people coming out of the building near the training ground. Looking closer at the armor he could say that they look like more customized versions of the SPARTAN II armor.

"Those are the new Spartan III's" spoke up a voice next to him as Commander Brown and the others just arrived.

"These are those fake Spartans" muttered Booker crouching down.

"Yeah according to the reports these Spartans had less augmentation and training put into them than the regular Spartans. But their group is more massive" answered Sakura

"They are just cannon folders" spoke up Luke as most of the group agreed with him.

"It's just Colonel Ackerson fault they are consider this. He supported the project and made it so they are such. But I won't judge them to be cannon folders until I see them in combat" said Brown as he watched the large companies of Spartans trained.

"True but command must know that if they face off with a Spartan II, even with their numbers they will get crushed. I saw the reports and videos" said Susan

"Or more like you had Serina hack into the databases and get the files for you" stated Brown looking at her with a smirk behind his helmet as the group looked at him in shock.

"How did you know that? Serina said she told no one about that?" asked Luke.

"Well that's a secret and now I know that it wasn't just you but every one of the Juggernauts. Your training will get a lot harder now for pulling something like that and getting caught" he finished as he turned around and started walking away.

"Crap" muttered the group before something came to Booker's attention.

"Wait he said "pulling something like that and getting caught" he stated as Susan now knowing what he was talking about added "Which means next time we don't get caught".

"Being sneaky just like the foxes we are" added Sakura as everyone nodded. "Now we just have to survive his punishments" muttered Luke

Over the week Brown had put all the Juggernauts through the training of getting used to their suits and now they were moving as if it was their skin. The Juggernauts were than spilt up into groups of 5 making multiple teams, while Brown was on his own capable of joining any team at any time he wanted.

Currently the group was hanging order in the bay relaxing on their day off when the alarms on the ship went off.

"All crew members report to your stations! We are deploying to a planet under attack. Marines, ODST, Spartans, Juggernauts suit up" called out Serina on the speaker boxes around the ship.

"Alright you heard the lady! Prepare for your first mission" yelled out Brown moving to his office to suit up as everyone went on the platform to armor up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Halo ideas. The added parts I'm doing are all me**

**Story Start**

**Bridge of the Eternal Spirit of Fire **

Walking into the now massive bridge was Commander Brown in his armor following Dr. Sanders and Dr. Anders who were in their scientist clothes. The ship was currently in slip space traveling towards the planet as Captain Cutter looked out from his window. Behind him stood three Spartan II's with red markings on them.

"Glad to see you made it. USNC Command board cast the message to all available ships in the system to go and support. It just so happen we are in that system" spoke Captain Cutter gaining everyone's attention as he walked towards the group.

"Commander Brown, Dr. Anders, Dr. Sanders. This is members of Spartan Red team Alice-130, Douglas-042, and the team leader of this group Jerome-092. They are just the small group of Spartans that stood behind in this ship" he introduced.

"Sir, mam" spoke Jerome-092 saluting the group followed by the other two Spartans. While it was mostly muscle memory to do so he was still caught up in the impressive work that was Brown. Looking over all the details of him he was nothing short of an unstoppable killing machine.

"I see you Spartans see what the Juggernaut project produced" spoke out Captain Cutter

"Yes sir I have. He looks remarkable but I would like to see him in combat to give you a full report of my opinion" answered Jerome. "And you will" he replied

"Exiting slip space in 10" spoke one of the staff

"Alright we are nearly there. Make sure all weapons are online and all battle staff ready to work" ordered Captain Cutter moving to sit in his Captain's chair.

"5..4..3..2..1. Exiting" finished the staff as they were now approaching a planet with a large space battle going on over it.

"We are approaching Planet Barzager (the rainy with a large amount of useable material planet)" spoke another staff member

**Above the planet Barzager **

Currently a massive space battle was going on between the Covenant and the USNC. Battleships of many kinds were firing everything they had at the other force with machine gun and plasma rounds, missiles, plasma bolts, Mac cannons, and other types of ammunition flying about. Currently on board the Capital ship of the USNC fleet "Thor's Hammer" was Captain Thorn frowning at Covenant forces. They were putting up a good fight but the amount of ships the Covenant had outnumbered them 6 to 1. From time to time a slip space rupture would appear behind sending in more allies but it didn't help too much.

'Damn these fucking Covenant bastards. We may lose this planet to them as well' he thought as a large slip space rupture appear in the distance away from the fight. Appearing from it was a massive ship that was even bigger than his. It didn't look Covenant but it looked USNC.

"Sir the USNC ship Eternal Spirit of Fire has entered the battlefield" spoke a staff

"What on Earth" he muttered

**Eternal Spirit of Fire**

"Alright lock onto to the Covenant fleet. We have range over these bastards so let's put it to use" ordered Captain Cutter.

Weapons all over the ship started to turn and lock at the Covenant fleet. Machine guns started to be cocked back and laser turrets started warming up.

"Ready to Fire Captain"

"Fire at will" he ordered as the fire diagnostics staff officer tap the buttons on her computer giving the green light. Missile after missile started to launch at the fleet flowed by laser turrets firing blue lasers every few seconds. The lasers hit the ships damaging their shields quite a bit but after a few more hits the weaker ships like their frigate's shields went down. Once they had fallen the ship's hull started receiving damage. A few well more placed hits and some of the ships started to go down or exploded.

Seeing the bigger threat half of the ships from the fleet started turning around and head towards them to get in range.

"Captain we have a large amount of ships with fighter escorts heading in our direction" reported a staff member.

"Ok launch our ships and fighter escorts from our storage bay and tell them to maintain a safe but small distance from us. Focus all our fire power on the fleet approaching us" he ordered. Shortly after his commands were relayed Destroyers and Frigates started launching from the exit bays with a good amount of fighter escorts.

"Captain there are 25 Destroyers and 17 Frigates heading for us. They are now in range for our MAC cannon's. Now firing" spoke up Serina appearing in a nearby console. There was a loud few bangs going off before she smiled at him.

"Make that 22 Destroyers and 12 Frigates" she spoke out

"They are now coming into firing range to hit us as our canons our now in range for them!" yelled a staff member as they could see on the screen the enemy charging their weapons.

"They are firing! We have fighters and boarding craft approaching us!" called out Serina as plasma rounds and laser started heading for them.

"Activate the Shield" ordered Captain Cutter calmly as Serina nodded. "Done" she answered as from the front of the ship two points lighted up and shoot a laser in front of them. It stopped a certain distance before spreading out and forming a shield which deflected the fire from coming in but not coming out.

"We have blocked their fire but the fighters have come through" said Serina.

"Have our fighters intercept them along with our machine guns. Dr. Jenkins is to stay in the Juggernauts Bay and you two will they here on the bridge. Have the Marines and ODST repel all boarders. You Spartans can go join them" ordered Captain Cutter as the Spartans saluted and then ran off.

"Your orders have been relayed. The Covenant has broken up and spreading around the fleet" said Serina.

"I can trust that you have no problems and handling this?" questioned the Captain as she just smiled as another explosion went off.

"That's another destroyer down" was her answer

On the space battlefield around the Eternal Spirit of Fire explosions went off as the Covenant fleet was now mixed with the Eternal's fleet. The Covenant's fleet was suffering massive damages as Serina was wrecking shop on them. A small amount of the boarding crafts started to board the Eternal Spirit of Fire as most of them were getting wiped out. The little amount that did board the ship got wiped out easily due to the UNSC massive numbers. The final destroyer was destroyed by a stationary MAC cannon allowing them a brief moment to assess their damages.

"Damage report" ordered Captain Cutter

"We have sustain minimum damage but our fleet lost 1 destroyer and 3 frigates. 4 Destroyers are severely damage and are being docked in our bay for repairs. The rest is either no damage or minimum damage" reported Serina

"So that means we now have 5 Destroyers and 7 frigates left" he muttered as a transmission request came on the front screen. Putting it through a black hair, white skin, with an evil like glare appear on the screen.

"I'm Captain Thorn of the UNSC Thor's Hammer" he spoke

"I'm Captain Cutter of the UNSC Eternal Spirit of Fire. I'm approaching your position to assist your fleet" he responded as another transmission appeared on the screen connected to theirs.

"Great timing" was he reply as the screen showing an ONI personal uniform but the face was clouded.

"Captain Cutter. You and your fleet are to pull out of their immediately. Your group is too valuable to be wasted here" he stated

"With all due respect you can't expect us to leave them in their time of need. It would be inhumane" was his answer making the man pause a bit to talk to a few other people nearby turning back to him.

"You have valuable assets. The ship, the three doctors, Commander Brown, the Juggernauts, and to a very few people here your Spartans. You will only assist and avoid direct conflict. But if things turn to far south we will order to bug out and you WILL do so. Am I clear?" he ordered

"Yes sir" was Captain Cutter's reply before the connection was disconnected.

"Captain Thor. We will bring our ship behind your fleet and assist you from right there" smirked Captain Cutter as he knew a plan that would allowed him to deal a lot of damage while helping put the fleet.

"Understood" was his reply before the connection was cut.

"So how are we going to get behind his fleet?" Dr. Anders question.

"We will go right pass the enemy causing a massive amount of damage to them before we link up with them.

"Ordering nearby vessels to dock and plotting crazy, suicidal course" spoke out Serina

As soon as the vessels were docked the ship moved forward in an angle allowing its side weapons to get a good aim at the enemy fleet. As the ship followed the course it started firing upon the fleet causing as much damage as it can.

"Hehe. We are doing a drive-by" laughed Serina

The Eternal Spirit of Fire had slowly fell in line behind the UNSC fleet after dealing a massive amount of damage to the enemy fleet. It now resorted to defending, fire from distance and rescue operations. When they said rescue operations they had ships from their ship drag in dead or damage ships into the Eternal Spirit of Fire for necessary repairs. They helped out as much as they could before they received a message from

"Captain we received a message from Captain Thorn. We wants us to assist with the planet down below. They can take care of the rest up here" reported a staff member

"Alright you heard him. Lock all ships into place and prepare for planetary re-entry" spoke Captain Cutter. All around in the ship people prepared themselves but locking all the vehicles into place while large mechanical locks locked the ships inside in place.

Slowly the ship started turning away from the fleet and increased speed as it head towards the planet. Within a few minutes they were going through a massive amount of stormy black clouds. Once they cleared the cloudy layer they came across a city in war with heavy down pour of rain. All over the place were Covenant and UNSC ships still battling it out along with ground forces.

"Serina keep us at a high attitude just outside the city. Destroy any ship that is within range in a circle motion and slowly spread. Launch forward bases down just below us. Send a message to all UNSC personal that we will accept damaged ship, injured personal, and civilians. Have fighter escorts form a perimeter around the ship and launch ODST from the ship. Marines and the Spartans will deploy from either pelicans or the forward bases" he ordered as Serina placed a finger on her lip before saying down as a MAC cannon went of destroying a nearby Covenant Destroyer.

"And what about our Juggernauts?" questioned Dr. Sanders

"Commander Brown. You will have your group stationed at the forward bases ready to deploy on my command" he ordered as Brown nodded and walked off.

From outside in a damaged building a group of super soldiers could watch as a massive ship just hovered outside the city limits firing at any enemy vessel that came too close. From underneath its belly drop pods came out first landing beneath them and then a lot more started landing all over the city. Most recognized them as ODST drop pods which made them cheer a bit. Following the drop pods were three massive base like ships landing beneath the ship and a ton of fighter planes and pelicans. It seems things have turned out for the better but for how long.


End file.
